


Revelations

by greentulips_98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 and wayv may show up, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Church Boy Mark Lee, Class Differences, Cults, Drugs, Gen, Homelessness, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Minor pairings - Freeform, Mystery, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, No Smut, Poverty, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rich Na Jaemin, Substance Abuse, annoyed jisung, chenle is just there to get wasted, homeless jeno, tired rejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentulips_98/pseuds/greentulips_98
Summary: Westburg was a small and quiet town right off the coast. Normal, boring, repetitive. Or that should be what they want you to think. Only see the thriving small local businesses, school children in there pressed uniforms walking to school in the morning with there friends, family’s enjoying brunch after church in there Sunday best. However this story is quite different for some.In which seven boys who have no right to ever even be in the same room together find friendship in desperation.
Relationships: very little if any
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Revelations

Westburg was a small and quiet town right off the coast. Quite normal if you ask one of its few permanent residents. During the summer months tourists can often be seen walking the docks grabbing an ice cream from one of the vendors, or enjoying one of the museums about its long and rich history. It’s the type of town you live in your whole life in. Born in the local hospital, christened a few months later at church, attending school, meeting someone, getting married by one of the church elders, settling down, having a kid, and repeating the cycle. 

Normal, boring, repetitive. Or that should be what you think. Only see the thriving small local businesses, school children in their pressed uniforms walking to school in the morning with their friends, families enjoying brunch after church in their Sunday best. However this story is quite different for seven boys. 

Mark came from a large family, the second oldest of five came with a lot of responsibilities. Ever since his mother disappeared when he was young many hardships fell onto his small shoulders. But 10 years later at 18 things had really turned around, trinity church had swiped in and given his father help when it was needed, him and his siblings were taken in by various members of the congregation for a little bit while his father was getting better at there counseling center, and now him and all his brothers attend the trinity school in the middle of town. It had been extremely generous so of course his family helped out, and gave what little came from there paycheck whenever they could. God had saved them through these people, so of course they must give back. Mark had learned from a very young age that you reap what you sow, and they had sowed a lot, for a long time. He’s sure he would see the benefits soon. After all he did he had too.

Renjun had kind of always hated this town, kind of always hated his parents, and kind of always hated his job at their local restaurant. Being the cheapest and well known Chinese take away place kept them busy, so he found himself working there every night after school at the local public high school. If he had more time he would have tried harder in school, he really would. But his parents would understand, probably. When his grades were slipping, and he snuck out at night to go hang out with his little group of ‘vagabonds’, it was only to make sure his brother Chenle didn’t get into any trouble, really he was doing the right thing. 

Jeno absolutely despised this town. He hated how cold it got in the winter, he hated how stingy all those god loving fuckers could be, hated his father who he never met, hated his mother who decided to check out when he was just 12 years old. Hated the tourists that came every summer to look down on him in pity, or hatred. That stupid fucking mega church that had the whole town rapped around its fingers, slowly squeezing the life and soul out of anyone who walked through its doors, hated how he would have died without them. There was one thing he liked though, those tiny green pills that made his body tingle and his brain forget what pain was. 

Heachan just wanted to leave, leave his alcoholic father who was always a little to drink to be rational but a little too sober to miss. Wanted to run from the kids at school who made fun of him for having to wear makeup and ratty clothes to school, wanted to run so far away from that church dead set on taking everything he had left, wanted to run from that dame lee boy who wouldn’t be able to recognize manipulation if it was yelling at him about damnation to his face then turning around to demand money. Run far far away. 

Jaemin quite liked his life, definitely. Sure he fought with his father, and sure sometimes his friends from his school got on his nerves, but what could he have to complain about. God had given him and his family everything. A big house, a nice summer home, plenty of house staff who were good people despite where they came from, one of them was even his friend, the Park boy would always listen to him talk when he came to clean the yard. Everything in his life was going perfectly from the class president at his highly competitive and prestigious school, to being trained by the elders of the church to some day take over as pastor for his father when the time came. Perfection, everything in his life was about perfection.

Chenle really didn’t plan on being stuck here for the long haul, when him and his father migrated from China to find work he was young, only about 10 years old. But he still remembered the smile on his mother’s face as she told them goodbye, and how his father ruffled his hair and reminded them that they were going to go be men and work to support his mother and sisters. It went well for about a month, picking up odd jobs here and there, making friends with the family who ran the Chinese place across town, their son was just about his age, and he was a great friend. Chenle made sure of it, renjun was the only person who could even understand him for a long time. His next memory is sobbing on renjun’s porch after 3 days alone looking for his father, who had just run out to get some food for the week and never returned. Of course the huang’s took him in as their own, and he loves them. But all he can think about these days is his family. Is his father dead, do his sisters miss him? And if he can never find his mother again could he at least remember her face. 

Jisung didn’t hate his town, sure he could, if he really put his mind to it. However he was too busy hating na jaemin. The stuck up rich kid jesus freak prick who would never just let him do his damn job in peace. Sure they had gotten along when they were little and his mother would bring him to the na’s family estate where he could play hide and seek with their son while she cleaned their house. But now things were different, and it looks like jaemin couldn’t quite grasp that when he was done talking jisung ear off while he cleaned the grounds he went to sleep on a king sized bed, belly stuffed full with good food, ready to wake up and to go to school in his ironed uniform. While jisung would go to bed on some blankets in the room he and his mother rented, sore, probably a little drunk or high, and wake up debating if he even wanted to show up to school. 

All seven had something in common, Trinity Church. In fact that was something the whole town had in common. You couldn’t walk ten feet without passing an elders house, the church, the school it ran, or one of its community centers, even one of the biggest rehab centers it ran was just outside of town. Or on the poorer side of town ‘missionaries’ were always out trying to pick up some homeless kid or drunk off the street to bring them to their rehab center. It was a normal town, with good intentions. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this, not sure when or if i'll finish. But if i do probably will not post till i actually have some stuff prepared lol


End file.
